In Malice
by Kaiya Hytoshi
Summary: A demon girl, searching for the truth of her past... She runs into a familiar set of people, and the drama begins!


Hummingbirds passed frantically overhead as a small group of travelers made their way down a dirt path. The group consisted of average looking men, each within their early thirties or so... One character stood out amongst the boring cluster... A small framed woman, with hair the hue of the silver moon, and irises like cherry blossoms... She carried a long sword on her back, and looked as if she commanded respect from the entire pack she traveled with. Her name is Kori... That's it... Nothing more or less...

Kori let a breath of air escape her lips that sounded much like an irritated sigh... Which it probably was... Seeing as her "companions" already started to complain of being weary from travels. "Hold your tongues!" They did as commanded. "I swear I've never met a more incompetent bunch of worthless humans in my entire life..." She hissed, revealing a pair of menacing fangs. Kori turned into a clearing to sate the humans' wishes… "I was hired to escort you fiends to the village of Lady Kikyo… We've only been traveling for a few days." Kori puffed, and sat on a high rock, as the men started to set up camp. Kori was a demon, yes, but of which kind was a mystery… The girl did not know either parent, and didn't particularly hold the features that most pure blooded demons did. She suspected to be a mix of a dog and cat… But could not be for certain.

It was actually a quest of hers… Find her parents, or acquire the necessary knowledge to understand just what she was. Most demons would wish to know this, as being pure of blood seemed to make you more frightening and powerful. Kori looked over the humans, and let another sigh leave her mouth, 'If only I were more vicious… I wouldn't reduce myself to such low work…' This thought wouldn't be so bold as to leave her tightened lips. Instead the demoness kept it locked away, deep within the chaos of her mental workings.

"Sit boy!" BAM! Kori stood defensively with her sword in hand. Though it didn't sound quite so necessary… The voice belonged to a small female in odd clothes… The loud crash, Kori assumed, was the male demon laying face first in the dirt just down the road. They were just coming out of the forest, and probably headed in the same direction as the girl's group. They were quite a the odd sight to see…(That you already know the description of ~.^) "Why'd you do that?!" The white haired demon complained. The girl's face reddened with anger, "InuYasha you… Big meany!" She then stomped off. None of them seemed to notice the demoness or her resting group. Which if it stayed that way, Kori wouldn't mind. As if the fates read her mind a man in a purple kimono, a monk no doubt, ran up to Kori, his face flushed with delight "Well hello!" The girl raised a brow, "Greetings… Release my hand, or I break yours." The monk blushed, and jumped away from her.

The odd group somehow joined with Kori's… Everyone getting acquainted with one another... The girl still hadn't understood what the man InuYasha had done to anger Kagome in such a way, but it was entertaining enough to watch them squabble. Kori looked to her men, they were once again ready to travel after a few hours of laughing around the fire. They were quite impatient with alerting her so too. "Lady Kori! We must leave at once to reach the village in time." The demon looked to the eldest of men with enough malice to slay him. He trembled, but kept his place. Kori growled, and looked to her new acquaintances, "Do you wish you follow us?" InuYasha, being of cocky temper, protested. Kagome gave him a warning look, shutting his mouth quite successfully. This gave the smaller demon, Shippo something to giggle over. Kori had grown attached to the little creature. He was adorable as was Kirara! It was almost impossible to keep from fawning over them! However, the demon somehow managed. InuYasha went to hit Shippo on the head, but the small fox-like child jumped to Kori's shoulder. She gave the half-demon a pointed look, and suggested the group move on. "Look! It's the village!" A man called excitedly. The men were probably ready to leave Kori's presence seeing as she wasn't the easiest to be around… Probably even worse than InuYasha himself. The men ran ahead to search for quarters in which they could thoroughly rest in. Kori made yet another sigh and went to turn away until a demon slung itself over the surrounding forest, and towards the village.

[Ending here, cause I like a cliché ending =p Actually I'm being lazy(Mean WB.) -_- Enjoy, write back, tell me what you think, etc. The second part should be in soon.]


End file.
